Behind the Screen
by MaidenLock
Summary: All that Junko has ever been was the nerd hiding behind a screen. She was the security manager of Ouran for her special talents. After the Host Club has been caught up in danger, a cursed notebook and a closed case, Junko has no choice but to take on the case. Under that emotionless face, the Host Club tries and brings back that smile that had been washed away long ago. BETA WANTED
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! Hope you enjoy my my new project, 'Behind the Screen'! Enjoy!**

oooOOOooo

All that 'Junko' has ever been was the nerd hiding behind a screen. She was the security manager of Ouran for her special talents. After the Host Club has been caught up in danger, she is placed in charge of their safety. After being alone for countless years, her heart opens up to a family that was willing to be there for her.

oooOOOooo

"Hello?"

"Junko!"

"Renge? What do you want now? I don't have time to-"

"Please help me, Junko! Kyoya-kun has been threatened! And so have the other host club members!"

"What?"

"Someone vandalized the room and sent threatening messages on the wall!"

"What? Send me a photo."

"Alright, I have also informed the principal, I only called you so that you'll know in advance."

"Thank you, Renge."

"No, thank you, Junko-chan! I'll pay you back soon!"

-beep-

oooOOOooo

Tamaki bit into his nails in fear, rocking his body back and forth like a little child. "Why would someone do this to us?!" He whimpered against Haruhi who was being used as a little teddy bear. Haruhi couldn't even struggle from the blonde's grip, also in shock from the incident. The older Hitachiin twin sighed, looking at the words that were painted onto the wall.

"Man, that guy must really hate us that much to pull a stunt like this." He mumbled quietly. The younger twin then crossed his arms, raising a brow. "Where's Kyoya? He has a police force, doesn't he? Why can't he just arrest the guy?" He asked in annoyance.

"Yeah," Haruhi commented, silently cursing the Treasurer under her breath.

Among the pink walls were red spray paint, their windows trashed, their furniture ripped out and the floors smeared with ink. The cakes were slumped down on the floor into a mountain, the tea sets smashed and the mirrors shattered. Honey's heart broke, causing him to fall into a fit of tears as Takashi stared in shock.

This would've cost the Host Club a whole lot of money, especially on Kyoya's account. Thank god for the fangirls who willingly donated, taking ½ of the debt to repair the room. The door opened, revealing Kyoya who was in a sweating fit alongside Renge who held a large grin on her face. "We're back!" She yelled in excitement.

Hikaru's head snapped towards the ebony haired male, tilting his head to the side. "Where'd you two go?" He asked in annoyance. Kyoya stayed silent, trying to control the stressful screams that are wanting to break out. Luckily, Renge answered for him. "We went to the principal and told him about her situation, dummy!" She yelled into his ear. Maybe I would like to take that back, Kyoya wasn't lucky.

Renge then took her phone and snapped photos of the trashed room, pressing send onto her screen. Takashi loomed in from behind, reading the receiver's name. "Renge, may I ask who is Junko?" He asked out of suspicion. Renge turned around and smiled. "Oh, she's gonna help you guys! The principal proposed that she would take initiative on the situation. In other words, she is going to protect the club from whatever's bothering them until the find the guy who did this!" She said in a determined tone.

"A girl? A girl protecting us?" The twins wondered in unison, a smirk slowly creeping up on their faces. Honey then hopped on Takashi's back looking down onto the phone. "Do you have a photo of her? I wanna see her pretty face!" He whined. Renge shook her head. "I don't think so, she never shows her face that much. I only text her and the last time I saw her was… let's say, since I was a baby?" She said with a crooked grin.

Haruhi managed to pry the blonde's hands off her, approaching the hazel haired lass. "So you are friends with a girl you have never seen before?" She asks. Renge shrugged. "Junko just doesn't like showing her face, she says that she'd rather do things in a mystery and it's for security purposes. Even Kyoya-kun can't get that much info on her at all."

"So basically, a stranger is going to protect us," Tamaki whispered, his voice hoarse from the breathing.

"I'm sure you're all gonna like her, she's very nice! Plus, she's the one who designed the security management in Ouran! She's just like Kyoya but more of a geek and nicer, that's all!" The brown haired girl sighed in relief, her vision of Junko being another greedy king had faded away into her mind.

Kyoya finally got a grip of himself and walked towards the group. "Junko is also the one who designed the security devices and weapons for the Ootori family. She's quite smart and I've met her a long time ago in one of my family's parties. She's a rather nice young lady if I could comment. All of you should be careful on what you say about her, she can hear you." He said in a calm tone.

"What did she look like?" All of the males asked him.

Kyoya smiled. "I met her at a Masquerade Party, she wore a mask and a cloak which covered her hair, so I didn't manage to get a glimpse of her appearance." Everyone groaned, rubbing the back of their heads until Renge's phone caught their attention. The girl pressed onto the answer button, placing the phone next to her ear. "Hello?"

"Renge," The voice sounded so blurred out, as if someone was speaking into a voice changer. "Junko-chan!" Renge yelled in excitement, her yell cut off by a 'shush'.

"Renge, quiet down." The phone numbly answered. The Host Club huddled around Renge, listening carefully. "… Give Renge some space," The voice called out, referring to the Host Club. An arrow struck through their heads, trembling as they look around for any cameras. Their eyes averted towards a security camera that had been hanging around in the corner.

"That's right, I can see you there, hasn't Kyoya told you that I am the Security head of Ouran? I have connections to all cameras in the school, I have been watching carefully on what's happening." The distorted voice said in annoyance.

"Anyways, the principal had contacted all of your parents just a few minutes ago and have been instructed that you will all live with me for the time being until the criminal has been caught." The voice instructed. Everyone stayed silent, wanting to object until the voice cut them off.

"There will be a van and a boy waiting for all of you when school ends. Don't complain unless I'll leave all of you stranded in a retirement home. Your things are already at my home along with preparations. I hope we get along, and you won't cross my borders. I treasure my personal space."

"Man, so bossy," Hikaru whispered to his friends.

A sigh was heard from the phone and finally, the voice recorded the final message. "Kyoya, keep your dogs on a leash-" The phone was shut down with a beep, low on battery.

Everyone stared at the phone wide eyed. Hikaru nudged Kyoya rudely. "That girl is definitely bossy." His glasses glanced towards the orange haired boy with a shine.

"She only does that so that people would listen to her. She wouldn't want to afford all of you to be dead if she acted as if she wasn't doing her job. And since you said that, what if she heard it? I'm pretty sure she'll keep you in her basement and only serve you 3 breadcrumbs a day. After all, her job is to keep all of you alive, right?" He responded to Hikaru's comment with a devious smile.

The boy shivered in response, gulping. "Another Kyoya…" Haruhi mumbled.

Renge nodded with a grin. "I can't wait to see her again!"

oooOOOooo

The sound of static echoed throughout the room, the small box flashing light over the figure that seemed to be crouching in front of it. Tapes lay sprawled all over the floor, some in piles, and some in boxes.

Before the watcher's eyes, she watched as men in black, dressed like ninjas trash the room around, creating the mess that would take ages to clean. Brown eyes narrowed as the video paused, focusing on one of the vandals. The tall one who looked towards the camera, his one blue eye captured the viewer's attention. His other eye was covered with an eye patch, a growl emitted from the viewer.

The viewer's hand grabbed a chocolate bar, taking the aluminum wrapper off carefully. The clock beside the viewer made a beeping sound, alarming the viewer that it's 3:00pm, in the middle of a June afternoon.

"The school day has ended, master. Shall I go and pick them up now?"

"Yes, please,"

The sound of the door shutting echoed throughout the room, blocking the sound of static.

"And I was thinking of going the beach today,"

Next up on Behind the Screen:

"Where's the van and guy?"

"I'm Makoto,"

"'They'd better get used to it or I'll make them slave away by making them pass through the sewers.'"

"Come on, don't be shy. I don't bite,"

oooOOOooo

Renge: "Next Episode: Makoto and Junko: The Scientist slash Detective and Mysterious Butler!"

**Alright, so, this is gonna be a slightly crossover with the anime Death Note. So tell me what do you think of Junko? Do you want something I need to improve? Please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

><p>"So, where's the van and guy?" Tamaki asked the Host Club. Kyoya shrugged and kept his eyes on the lookout. Renge grinned excitedly, trying to look for the van. "That boy must be Makoto!" She exclaimed in excitement. The twins snickered. "Please tell me Makoto isn't like one of these idiots...?" Haruhi questioned the hazel haired girl. In return, Renge eagerly nodded.<p>

"Yep, he's really nice and strong too! He brought me out to dinner when Junko wasn't able to go. He's so sweet but not as perfect as Kyoya!"

"Renge-chan!" A voice called out from the front. A boy with brown hair and dark brown eyes was waving towards them with a grey van behind him. "Makoto-chan!" Renge yelled out in excitement.

Haruhi's eyes narrowed at the boy. His voiced sounded so fake, as if he were lifeless and yet, he acted human. Whatever caught Haruhi's attention, was his synthetic sounding voice. He sounded as if he was acting for a show, a clear voice with no emotion. The hazel haired girl hugged him tight as if there were no tomorrow.

Makoto's head averted towards the Host Club.

"Ah, you must be the Host Club!" Prying Renge of him, Makoto bowed in respect. "I am Makoto, Junko's assistant." Tamaki grinned and took a step forward. "My good man, I am King Tamaki Suoh!" He exclaimed, flowers appearing in the background.

Honey and Takashi took a step forward with smiles. "I'm Honey and this is Takashi-chan!" The short blonde yelled with glee. Tamaki then pointed to Haruhi and Kyoya. "That is Mama Kyoya and my daughter Haruhi, isn't she so adorable?" The blonde asked as he smothered the poor cross dresser. The orange haired twins twitched in annoyance.

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT US BOSS!" They yelled in anger. The blonde scoffed. "And those two are Hikaru and Kaoru, the shady twins."

"WE AREN'T SHADY!"

Makoto smiled. "Well, I hope we get along." The boy opened the van door, gesturing them to go in. Hikaru grinned. "A commoner car, cool," He said in awe. Kaoru raised a brow. "Can't that Junko person just hire a limo?" Makoto looked at the twins blankly. "Junko prefers that all of you ride the van for her pleasure, money and security. I quote 'If I let them ride in a limo, they'll catch too much attention on the way to my place. Plus, I get to see how those rich brats like it. They'd better get used to it or I'll make them slave away by making them pass through the sewers.'"

Everyone but Haruhi and Kyoya trembled in distaste as they entered the van. Makoto stopped Kyoya from joining the rest and let him sit at the front with Renge.

"Buckle up," Haruhi reminded as she slipped the seatbelt on. Kyoya looked at Makoto with wonder as he started driving. "Where does Junko live?"

"She lives not too far from here, she lives by 'Commoner land' as you call it. It takes about 10 minutes from here to her home." The twins looked at each other with bored expressions. "So she's poor, she can't even afford a mansion near our neighborhood," They said in unison. Makoto smiled. "No, she only lives here for security. It's difficult for criminals to track her down there, especially since she lives in a remote area."

Haruhi ignored the twins and looked at Makoto. "Wait, does she live by the farms or the suburbs?" She asked.

"Junko lives by the farmlands but not too far away from your home, Miss Fujioka." Tamaki's eyes widened as he realized that Makoto managed to see through Haruhi's disguise as a boy. "Mister Suoh, on how I realized Miss Fujioka was a girl, Junko managed to see through it and let me know, so don't question." He said in a friendly tone. Kyoya nodded.

"Interesting,"

Stopping by a large house, Makoto opened the door.

Looking out through the window, plains and fields were passing them by, bringing them to a remote place. There were so much crops and plants by the sides, making them gaze in awe. "The girl must have servants to gather all the crops," Haruhi mumbled.

"No, she doesn't have servants. It's just me, her and the computer who does her daily demands." Makoto responded as they made a turn. The Host Club gasped in surprise, seeing a large mansion right before their eyes. The van stopped by the door way, the doors opening. Everyone exited the van and walked towards the door, Makoto going to the front.

Taking a key out of his pocket, he was about to open the door when someone called. "Makoto, don't bother opening the door. It's unlocked, please come in."

The host club gulped, hearing that monotone voice. They all thought she would be a rich kid wearing fancy clothes with a gun on her hand, wanting to shoot them off. That was what they expected but not the real thing. It scared them of what they would have to face.

The door opened, Makoto stepping to the side. "Make yourselves at home, I'm in the room to the left." Everyone took Kyoya, Renge and Haruhi and pushed the forward, hiding behind them in fear. "Come on, don't be shy. I don't bite," Her voice followed after a crash. Kyoya took initiative and went forward, walking into the room.

Renge then followed, seeing her friend. "Junko-chan!" Everyone stepped forward as Makoto went ahead, their expectations hadn't been met.

A girl with dark brown wavy-straight shoulder length hair that reached her flat chest and brown eyes that had no light shade with a face that has been hit by a few acne scars, not exactly like the average girls they'd find. She wore a white sweatshirt and blue jeans, barefoot. She was in the living room, hanging upside down off a rope by her foot with a wrench in her hand. The rope was supported by the couch on the second floor which managed to keep her from falling.

"Hey Renge," She said calmly, staring at the Host Club blankly, completely unamused. "Junko, are you alright?" Makoto asked as he walked up the stair case, looking at the situation. The girl was hanging off the ceiling, a loose bulb in her hand and a new one on the ceiling. "I'm fine, Makoto." She answered as Makoto slowly loosened the rope, letting her gently fall on the couch.

"I said I was going to replace it." The boy told her as he jumped down from the stairs. "I was getting annoyed, I don't want to end up blind." She told them as she got up, facing the host club. She smiled towards them. "Welcome to my home, Host Club. I'm Junko, just call me Junko, no formalities," She says with a soft fake smile. Kyoya approached her. "Junko,"

Her smile faded away and formed into a smirk. "Ootori-san, I suppose you're well." The teen smiled at her. "We shall discuss that later,"

Kaoru nudged his brother. "This is not what expected," He whispered. Hikaru nodded in agreement. Junko then sat on one of the couches, crouching down. "Take a seat," She told them with her eyes closed as Makoto handed her a mug. "Thanks Makoto," She mumbled as she took a sip.

Everyone took a seat, staring at Junko. "Please turn off your cellphones and place them on the table, who knows, somebody might be hacking into it." She said as she got comfortable, watching as the vibrating noises kept coming.

Everyone then stared at Junko once their phones were turned off. "Let's see, so the Host Club has been vandalized, right?" Tamaki then shot up like a rocket. "Devastating, right?! The Host Club has been struck at their very base, the show can't go on-"

"I was going to say that it was unamusing and boring at first but that's not it," The blonde fell back on the couch, the twins snickering loudly. Honey grinned with glee as he saw Makoto walking towards them with dishes for their taste.

"I thought that this vandalism was another hate sob story but what caught my mind were how much damage and the people who had vandalized your music room." She said as she took another sip. Haruhi raised a brow. "The people who had vandalized our room?"

"Yes," The brunette replied, placing the mug down. "Tell me, do you know any classmates that have been involved with gangsters?" Everyone gasped at her question. "Gangsters?" Takashi pondered. "Yes, gangsters. One of the people who had vandalized the room is a gangster," She told them with a blank look.

Kyoya pushed his glasses back. "Junko, do you know who this gangster is?" Junko nodded in response. "Yes, I have encountered him before. He has escaped countless times from the local prison, every year, I have to work in case that involved him." She said, rubbing her temples in annoyance. "What's his name?" Tamaki asked.

"Watanabe Hiro, age:32, male, birthday: August 5, he has been a part of many gangs, he is currently in a gang that I have been hunting down for so long," Her eyes represented a glint of anger in them as she gazed upon the host club. She sighed, holding up a die and examining it.

"Hiro is a very intelligent man, he knows how to get out of situations and escape every time, he loves hanging around clubs and bars. He is always involved in gangs that do killings, He isn't very hard to locate, he is always around Japan." The twins made an 'ahh' sound then glanced at the girl.

"So he would be easy to catch, isn't that the goal?" Junko shook her head. "That's a part of my goal," She then took a handkerchief and blew into it, sneezing in the process. "My goal is to find out who made Hiro vandalize your room and why? Hiro is just a battle, but not the war." Everyone's eyes widened as Junko got up, a bored appearing beside her.

She wrote Hiro's name in the middle and drew an arrow going north with question marks above the arrowhead. "If you're in a gang, you're supposed to have a leader to tell you what to do, so someone must've told Hiro to vandalize your room and possibly," she took a breath. "Possibly kill you," Everyone froze in fear, shivers running down their spine.

She sighed. "Someone must really hate you," She commented as she took her seat, Makoto pushing the board away from behind.

"This is why I told everyone that you'd all be staying in my care, I have excellent security and food that criminals won't have access to. They won't be able to get in and if they did, they won't be able to get out." She told them in a bored tone. Hikaru's eyes narrowed.

"And we should trust a poor commoner to take care of us?" He asked out of nowhere. Haruhi looked at him with a glare, hoping that Junko wasn't offended. They were all lucky that Junko politely answered back.

"Yes, I'm sorry that you're bothered by the fact I don't live like a rich posh," She said clearly, making Hikaru's eyes widened. Kyoya smirked. 'She definitely knows how to make people feel guilty without even knowing,' he thought.

Junko then turned to the host club. "Any questions?" She asked. Kyoya and Honey raised their hands. "Yes?" She asked, looking at Honey. "Call me Honey, and do you have any more cake?" He asked, holding up an empty plate. She nodded. "Of course," She turned back to the host club. "Ootori-san,"

"Junko, I have heard that you never show your face to others. Why show your face now?" He asked her. The girl placed her hands into her pocket.

"Well, that is easy. I know I never show my face to public, but when I realized that in any circumstance none is to be trusted or you get into deep trouble, I'll have to show my face in the worst of times. Besides, if it's anything related to Watanabe Hiro, it's serious." She said with a tint of malice in her voice.

"Makoto will escort you to your rooms, dinner will be ready soon. Renge, you should go home now. Excuse me and Ootori-san," She said as she bowed, exiting the room with the Treasurer.

Tamaki then walked towards Hikaru and smacked him over the head. "Don't call Junko a poor commoner! She's trying to protect us and my daughter from danger, you should be grateful and ashamed of yourself!" He said dramatically.

Makoto then coughed. "Everyone, please follow me, I will show you to your rooms. Dinner will be ready at 6:00pm."

"Wait, I got a question."

"What is it, King Tamaki?"

"YES, HE CALLED ME KING. Anyways, do we get to share rooms?"

"I quote, 'Give them separate rooms, I'm sure Fujioka-san would like her privacy, however, if Suoh-san wants to share, he can share with the twins'."

"…Never mind."

(Yep, I totally forgot about Renge, SORRY)

Next up on Behind the Screen!

"Junko, her last name isn't available."

"Junko hates her information being posted publicly,"

"Does she ever go out?"

"Oh, I get it, you want me to find a way for you guys to host, huh?"

"Easy, I'll go as the first Female Host,"

oooOOOoo

Renge and Honey: Next Episode: Junko's profile!

* * *

><p><strong>Damn, I need a beta for this. Anyone willing?<strong>

**Anyways, that scene where it reminds you of L, I DID IT ON PURPOSE. THERE IS A REASON ON WHY I PULLED THAT MOVE, ALRIGHT. IT'S GONNA BE EXPLAINED FURTHER INTO THE STORY.**

**SO DON'T GO AROUND AND TELL ME THAT I AM COPYING DEATH NOTE AND SHIT.**

**-gasp-**

**Alright, if not that, care to review and help me improve.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me don't own Ouran.**

* * *

><p>Kyoya tilted his glasses upwards as he typed fast on his computer. The host club crowded him, looming down on his computer.<p>

"Junko, her last name isn't available. Both her parents are deceased, her adopted relatives are in either Europe or America. She graduated from University at the age of 10 and has been working as a detective and scientist for the past 7 years after graduating. She loves to cook, clean, farm and do commoner work. She donates to orphanages and is never seen in public." He stated in a professional tone, catching everyone's attention.

Kyoya then scrolled down the Wikipedia, finding no information. "There's not much information about her, I wonder why." He asked himself. Makoto then answered his question from the hall. "Junko hates her information being posted publicly, that's why she never goes out and disguises herself behind the screen. Plus, she's a detective, she can't risk her life that much." He told them as he continued on cleaning the dining room.

"Does she ever go out?" Hikaru asked.

Makoto nods. "Yes, she does go out every once in a while, she has a private beach her father had bought when she was a kid, she goes there a lot and sometimes, she even goes out to public but not all the time. She even has a job at the local flower shop, she usually goes there after school though. The people here don't listen to the news therefore she's safe."

Haruhi then poked the Treasurer's shoulder.

"So what did you two talk about earlier?" She asked.

_"Ootori-san-"_

_"Call me Kyoya, after all, you are in charge of my security defences," He said with a smile. Junko sent him a matching smile, shaking hands. She then leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. "So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked curiously as she played with the die she had been holding to in a while. _

_"Junko, you know that you are protecting a host club, right?" Junko froze and stayed silent, the whole background going purple. _

_"Oh, I get it, you want me to find a way for you guys to host, huh?" She stated, looking into Kyoya's dark eyes through the glass. "Yes, please," Junko sighed and sat down on the counter. Biting her thumb, she snapped her fingers._

_"Well then, looks like I'll have to sacrifice my safe haven to protect you guys." She mumbled as she scratched the back of her head. Kyoya raised a brow. "What do you mean, Junko?" The girl looked at him with a bored look. She looked at him with a soft smile._

_"Kyoya, I'd have to go out into public in order to keep an eye on you guys. After all, it is my job to protect you no matter what the cost," She told him._

_"Why not send Makoto?" _

_The girl merely shook her head. "Makoto doesn't qualify for the mission therefore I should go. Makoto can take care of the house." She muttered, gazing towards the ceiling. Kyoya nodded. "Alright, but where do we host?"_

_"I have a couple of suggestions, I can talk to the principal about it," She said with a smirk._

_"Wait, if you're going to Ouran, what's your position?"_

_"I'm thinking about it, Kyoya-san. I still have to hide my face from the public, especially Ouran Students. They would give me away any day." Her brown lifeless eyes averted towards those glasses. "You should return to your quarters now, I believe this conversation is settled."_

_"Wait,"_

_"What is it?"_

_"What is your last name?"_

_"... That is for me to know, and for you to find out."_

Kyoya pushed his glasses back. "And so we might be going on tour, giving Junko time to investigate and for us to continue business." He said as he searched up good sites in Japan where they can do business. "In the meantime, we will be doing business in the gardens," He told them as Makoto entered the living room.

"Host Club, it's dinner time. Junko would like to invite you to the table, I suggest that you don't refuse. The food is great," He says before retreating towards the kitchen. Tamaki grinned. "Right, it's impolite to leave a lady alone at the table. It gets lonely if you eat alone with no one to talk to!" He said with a pumped up fist.

"Right, and we don't want to reject her offer, especially since she's offering us security and shelter from criminals." Hikaru and Kaoru smirked. "Well, I guess we can play nice during the table." Kaoru whispered. Hikaru's smirk widened even more. "And I think she wouldn't mind if we played with her, don't you think so Kaoru?"

oooOOOooo

Junko sighed as she looked across the dining table, meeting Tamaki's purple eyes. "Itadakimasu," (Did I get that right?) They all said in unison, digging into the dishes. All were made by Makoto and Junko, only being the two staff members in the house.

Haruhi was delighted to see seafood on the table, taking up one of each as Honey handled himself to cake. Everyone else was contented with the food.

Kyoya then looked at Junko. "So Junko, what do you do for a living?" He asked, biting into the sushi. Junko pondered for a moment, swallowing the lump of food down her throat.

"I invent things when there are no cases. I invent robots, new technology and weapons for my home and myself." She said quietly as Makoto took her plate and replaced it with a crème brulee. Hikaru then sighed and looked at her. "If you're so rich, why do you in a commoner house? This isn't a mansion, it's too small to be a mansion." He commented.

The brown eyed girl shrugged. "I prefer the 'commoner' lifestyle than rich posh. You get so spoiled, you can't appreciate the things your hands can do." Haruhi nodded in agreement. "I agree, Junko. Call me Haruhi." The doe-eyed girl said with a smile. "I hear you play piano like Tamaki-senpai," She said from the side.

Junko nodded. "Yes, I do play the piano. I also play the trombone but people don't really like listening to the low brass. They prefer popular instruments like the trumpet, clarinet, flute and piano." She said as she took a bite of her desert. Tamaki grinned from the far end. "Maybe we should play the piano together sometime," He said, placing his charm over the scientist.

"I would be honored," She said softly. Tamaki's eyes welled up in tears as he magically grew long arms and hugged her from his side of the table. Turning to Kyoya, he crept up beside him. "Mommy, can we adopt her?"

(A sign appeared over Tamaki's head: Creepy Pedo)

(A sign appeared over Junko's head: Why me?)

Junko sighed. "So, I'll have to be up by 6:30. All of you should be ready by 8:10am. Goodnight," She told them as she exited the scene, stuffing her hands into her sweatshirt pocket and walked away. Makoto looked at the host club.

"Please don't disturb Junko, she has trouble sleeping, she only sleep twice ever week, it's difficult keep her asleep." He told them politely. Honey looked at him in confusion.

"Junko-chan can't sleep? Why?" He asked.

"Junko is always up doing work, she also finds it hard to rest. It's a bit personal, I'm sure she'll tell you sometime." Makoto says as he takes everyone's plates and leaves through the background. Once he was gone, everyone looked over to Kyoya who seemed to stare at them blankly. "What?" He asked.

"You can do some research on Junko, can you?" Hikaru asked. Kyoya sighed and shook his head.

oooOOOooo

"Junko, are you feeling alright?" Makoto's voice echoed into her ears, the scientist only gazed into the television. The brunette held the telephone close to her ear, nodded as the muffled voice gave her a message.

"You're certainly becoming more like your father each day," A soft and childish voice echoed throughout the dark room. Junko only gave a grim look.

"Right..."

oooOOOooo

Next up, on Behind the Screen!

"W-Wow, our little baby is all grown up, Mama!"

"Miss, what's wrong?"

"Aiko, you bitch! Get back here!"

"Sir, I would like to ask you to politely leave Aiko-san alone."

"Meet me at the courtyard when you're little club finishes up."

Honey: Next Episode: ... No title!


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Ouran but I own Junko and Makoto.**

* * *

><p>Junko looked at Kyoya with a questioning look. "Are you sure you fixed my identity?" She asked in doubt. The teen smiled. "Of course, anything for a partner of the Ootori," Junko looked over the files, her eyes narrowing.<p>

**Junko (last name unavailable)**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Status: Student with Special Obligations**

She smirks as she flipped the folder closed. "Thanks Kyoya,"

"You do realize that you have to pay for the folder?" He asks, his smile still plastered on his face.

"And you have to pay for the ink which costs more than the folder?" She responds with a rivaling smile.

Haruhi, Tamaki and the twins shivered in fear, the thought of another Kyoya there to sue them. But then, it could profit them.

Junko turned towards the Host Club. "All of you should go ahead, I will be arriving into the school a little bit late." She said in an unreadable tone.

"Before you go, please don't speak about your encounter with me in public." She says before closing the van door, letting them set off with Makoto. Honey looked towards his cousin. "Takashi, is Junko-chan gonna be alright?" He asked in his little voice. Makoto chuckled, starting the car up. "She'll be fine, she's basically trying to get connected to Ouran's security again. She'll be trying to set up a connection between the security and her laptop, you'll be able to see her later in the day," He answers as the car began to back up.

Kyoya places a hand on his chin as they began to drive, blocking out Tamaki's flirtatious voice.

'Junko is a very interesting person. The way she handles her cases is interesting, she never shows her face unless it was an important case, she acts to calm and so emotionless,' He thought as his eyes narrow. 'What's so interesting about this Watanabe Hiro? What has he done to make Junko reveal her identity to us?' He pondered as his thoughts carried him away.

'Junko is a very powerful ally, I can't afford to lose her.'

"MAMA," The teen snapped out of his thoughts and snapped his head backwards, looking towards Tamaki who happened to be growing mushrooms in the corner. "Our daughter doesn't love me, what have I done?!" He cried dramatically.

The ebony haired boy sighed as the car came to a stop.

oooOOOooo

Junko sighed as she laid her hands down on the desk, watching as the number of files transfer into her laptop, installations and new downloads. She gripped the die in her hand, letting her head fall back and stare towards the ceiling.

"Junko, are you still there?" Makoto's voice echoed throughout the room through the intercom. She sighed again, crossing her legs. "Yeah, I'm always here." She replied, spinning around in her chair. The brown haired girl reached her hand out for a chocolate bar, desperately trying to catch it from the table.

The girl turned back to her computer, a man's face popping up on the screen. Her eyes widened as she rolled back to her desk, staring into the screen in surprise. She took the mouse and clicked on the face, a list appearing by the side. She placed a finger to her mouth, biting down on the skin.

"So he is somewhere near Ouran, it's predictable," She mumbled to herself as she twirled around in her chair, facing the door. "Looks like I may have to visit Ouran afterall,"

The girl then hopped off her chair and approached the closet, turning the knob. Taking out her own personalized uniform, she smirked.

"Junko, don't tell me you're planning to execute Plan C," Makoto reminded her from afar. Junko merely scoffed, shrugging before a sinister smile crept up to her face.

"What's wrong, Makoto? What's so bad about arriving into Ouran as a new student with the talent to swoon both genders?" She retorted, flinging the uniform over her.

A smirk was then pasted on her face.

"Meet Junko Honda, new student to Ouran, 2nd Year, and a transfer from England just recently,"

oooOOOooo

The Host Club sighed in disappointment as they stared at the Music Room's door which was covered with yellow tape. Honey's eyes glistened with tears as he tightened his grip around Usa-chan. "Takashi, is the Music Room ever going to be fixed?" Takashi nodded in response.

That Music Room held all their memories, it was full of joyful moments, sad moments and all that were being held dear. It was currently being repaired but no one knows if it could ever be the same again. Either way, it was heartbreaking to see the place where the club had started be destroyed by such a person.

Kyoya sighed and pushed back his glasses. "Come on, we have some hosting to do in a while," He said as he took Tamaki's arm which had been soaked with fake tears.

"Ah, J-Junko-chan, you d-don't have to do that!" A female voice cried out, causing the Host Club to snap their heads towards the window which showed the gardens.

"It is only fair that I bring you to the host club for your troubles, I am very sure that they wouldn't mind hosting you." A familiar calm voice responded, Tamaki's eyes widening. There outside the window, was Junko helping a girl out by the fountain. The girl had blonde hair and chocolate eyes, boring into Junko's calm and comforting ones.

Junko wore Ouran's male uniform, only adding a black skirt that reached her knees. She wore a white headband which was used on her forehead to keep the hair out of her way. She looked more of a boy, even with long hair. But the only thing that spoiled the image, was the fact she wasn't wearing shoes.

"Y-You only tripped on my dress, Junko. It's fine,"

"I'm sure you'll want to be hosted, I can tell,"

Behind the two were other girls who seem to be swooned by the scene, holding back their screams. When Haruhi looked over to Tamaki's figure, all that was left was an after shadow. From Haruhi's view of the window, she can notice Tamaki taking over Junko's place, holding out a rose to the girl.

The brown haired inventor could only sigh and look away with a soft fake smile. "Looks like the girl is smiling, my work here is done," She said as she buried her hand into her hair, a background of roses appearing from behind. And finally, the girls couldn't hold it in anymore, they finally released their screams out from their mouths.

"WOW, OUR LITTLE DAUGHTER HAS GROWN UP SO FAST!" Tamaki yelled from behind, wrapping his arms around the emotionless girl. "Thank you, I think I should take that as a compliment." She said in her blank tone. Kyoya pushed up his glasses from behind, his eyes closed.

"Junko, why are you here at Ouran?" Junko turned around and placed an innocent smile on her face. "Kyoya, I'm merely a new student here in Ouran. I only came here to see the place before I can officially attend this school." She said in a clear tone, scratching the back of her head.

Tamaki then grinned, pumping his fist up. "Alright, let's get hosting!" A large poster then appeared right by the school doors.

**HOST CLUB ON TOUR**

**STARTING WITH OURAN GARDEN**

OOOoooOOO

She then turned to the blonde female.

"Aiko-san, you should go and enjoy yourself," Aiko could only shake her head. "I'm sorry, Junko but I can't."

"Why not?" The girl asked, leaning in close to the blonde girl who seemed to burn her face red.

"I-I-"

"So this is where you went!?" Everyone's heads snapped towards the side, watching a boy from 3rd year, they presume, march over to the blonde girl. The boy had a tan, red hair and fierce and ignorant dark green eyes, a very noticeable look on his face, and it wasn't pretty. Haruhi was in the way of his path so like a fly-swatter; he pushed the doe-eyed cross dresser out of the way, roughly sending him down to the floor.

Gasps were heard from the background, the Host Club rushing to Haruhi's side as Junko stepped beside Aiko's side.

Junko watched as the stranger took Aiko's hand and roughly pulled it down, dragging the blonde to the floor. "Kyo, I-"

"You ungrateful pig, you had me and now you're flinging yourself to other men!? Just wait until I tell your parents that you have been leaving my sight-"

"Sir," The man turned towards Junko who stared at him blankly. "I ask that you unhand Aiko-san," She said politely, slowly stepping between Aiko and 'Kyo'. Her statement only seemed to anger the man more. He growled and took his fist, ready to collide it with this stranger's face. So much to Tamaki's dismay, Junko was flung into the pavement, her hand ending up by her cheek.

"Ouch, it wasn't strong." She mumbled as she got up slowly. Aiko screamed as she ran to the brunette's side, holding her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Junko merely smirked. "Has anyone told your fiancé that he punches like a girl?"

Everyone held their breath as the girl struggled against her collar, Kyo holding her above the ground. "What did you say, you little punk?!" Junko couldn't answer, she only took her barefoot and swung it towards Kyo's face, causing him to let go and drop her. The brunette got back on the ground, holding a fighting stance.

Everyone who were watching this show clapped, cheering for Junko. "You shouldn't hurt a woman so carelessly," Kyo only got up and looked at Junko, enraged. "Alright little punk, you win this round." He said as he approached Aiko, taking her hand and dragging her to his direction. He then whispered in Aiko's ear, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"When we get back home, you'll never be able to talk to anyone but me, ever again." Junko then grabbed the man's shoulder, pulling him off Aiko. She then stared at the man, right in the eye with her mysterious eyes. "Listen, I say that we settle this elsewhere, where no one can interfere. Hand to hand combat, right by the school courtyard." She said in a dangerous tone.

The man could only grin victoriously. "You are scaring the ladies and you are causing trouble, it is best to do this when the club ends." She says as she pushes the taller man off, turning her back on him and helping the blonde girl up. "Are you alright, Aiko-san?" She asked in concern.

Aiko could only gasp and caress Junko's bruised cheek. "You're hurt,"

From behind, the crowd could only faint as Junko closed her eyes and take Aiko's hand away from her cheek, Kyoya and Tamaki gaping at Junko's act. It felt like as if they were watching a movie, a boy protects a girl from getting hurt by her abusive lover. Tamaki could only snap out of it and walk towards Junko as Kyo disappeared.

The brown haired girl stood up, placing her hands in her pocket as Renge popped up from the front. "THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS! THIS IS THE SNEAK PEA PREVIEW OF THE NEXT HOST WHO WILL BE JOINING THE HOST CLUB IN A WHILE: THE …, y'know, we have never figured out a type for Junko... JUST WAIT AND SEE MY FRIENDS UNTIL THE NEXT APPEARANCE OF THE HOST CLUB!"

Junko sighed as she rubbed her temples as the host club surrounded her. She didn't bother to listen to their worrying. "I'll be fine or have you forgotten?" She asked coldly, shrugging everyone off her shoulder. "Have you all forgotten that I am an expert in security? I didn't only mean in terms of technology," She said softly as girls began to shower her in concern.

The Hitachiin twins looked at each other. "For a commoner who doesn't have any shoes or socks, she can pack a punch." They said in unison, smirking at the girl who stared at them innocently with confusion. "What's wrong with no shoes?"

"They only think that you're too poor to afford shoes," Kyoya answered for the twins to save her self-esteem if she had any. Junko shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's for…" She stayed silent for a moment, as if trying to make up an excuse. Everyone could notice that nervous look, even if it were for a split second.

"I feel uncomfortable with something covering my feet, I consider my feet as a another set of hands, so…" She pondered off silently as she turned around, a bunch of girl standing behind her. "Junko-chan, it's alright, we can lend you our shoes if you're so poor!"

"It's fine, ladies. After all," She smiled warmly, making their hearts melt into her hand. "Shouldn't you ladies get to your requested hosts? I'm sure they can't wait to see your beautiful faces."

Kyoya then smiled, watching as the girls ran to their requested hosts. Junko then slowly approached him in a secretive manner. She then pulled him into the maze, hiding not too far away.

"What is the meaning of this, Junko?" He asked her. Junko then stopped and took out a file from her side, handing it to the boy with glasses.

"This,"

Junko then turned around, letting Kyoya look through the file.

"The vandals had appeared to make this case easy. Apparently, they have left fingerprints all over the place," Kyoya scanned through the file, seeing multiple faces, names and information. Junko narrowed her eyes as she stared into the blue/orange sky.

The Ootori boy's eyes widened as he recognized a name. He then looked at Junko's back. "Jacqueline 'Ai' Fernandez," He stated. Junko nodded. "Yes, also known as the 'mother' to Andres 'Kyo' Fernandez, the man we had encountered earlier. Read a bit more into her file."

Kyoya obeyed, looking down into the folder in amazement.

"Jacqueline is currently in a gang called 'Angels' or 'Tenshi', the gang has been absent lately, they aren't popular. She works at Ouran High as the… Nurse's assistant…" Junko grunted, turning back to Kyoya. "What connection does she have to the vandalism?" Junko then bit on her thumb, her eyelids lowering slightly.

"We have a gang member as a Nurse's assistant in the school, who knows, maybe she let the gangsters in and could be in the same gang as them." Kyoya's eyes widened as an invisible smirk crept up his face. 'This girl is truly brilliant, I guess it is good to have Junko by our side.'

"I see,"

"Right, and my plan is to take her down and expose her true intentions to me and probably the Host Club as well." Junko then looked at Kyoya dead in the eye.

"Jacqueline is away at the moment, she has been given a few days off. In order to take her down, I might need a few bodies to help me."

"Oh?"

Junko then took her hand and placed it in front of Kyoya, gesturing as if she had a gun in her hand. "Kyoya, there's a gun pointed right at you. If you move," She took her other hand and pointed it at a statue. "I'll shoot Tamaki. What are you going to do?" Kyoya was speechless, unable to move. Junko then lowered her hands.

"If the Host Club is going to be involved with gangs and guns, they are gonna have to learn how to defend themselves and not rely on the Black Onion Squad."

(Crack Scene)

Kyoya raised a brow at Junko's disappointed face. "Speaking of the Black Onion Squad, I've heard from a past meeting stating that you wanted to name the Squad 'The Black Chocolate Squad', is that true?"

Junko stayed silent, her eyes wide and her thumb pressed to her thumb in a childlike manner. "Well, I guess you can say that. The Black Onion Squad name felt so… spicy and bitter," She said as she shivered. She then looked at the Ootori, holding her hands up in defense.

"Black Chocolate Squad felt a little bit more to my taste, what's wrong with Chocolate?"

"What's wrong with Onions?"

(Crack Scene End)

Junko then exited the maze with the Ootori, watching as the women left. The brown haired girl sighed as she sat on one of the stone benches, sitting with her legs crossed. She took out a phone, placing it to her ear.

"Hey Makoto,"

"Junko, I heard you're heading into a fight."

Junko scoffed in offense, crossing her arms. "As a matter of fact, I'm doing it for a lady who's being abused by the man I'll be fighting, thank you very much," She said in an annoyed tone.

"Be careful and don't come back with scars, I'm sure you'll win."

"Heh, wish me luck,"

Junko then sighed, placing her phone back into her pocket. In a flash, she felt Tamaki jump on her, smothering her.

"Junko-chan, it's unladylike for you to go and fight. Let me do it in your stead, I don't want to see you die!" He yelled, fake tears creating a lake. Junko only shrugged him off, her eyes narrow. "I won't die, you idiot. I can fight and who said I was ladylike? I was never ladylike to begin with." She retorted, getting up and throwing the blonde off her.

Haruhi then approached her. "Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" Then it was Takashi and Honey who came to her. "Junko-chan, we can fight him off for you!"

Then finally, the twins popped up from behind, placing a hand on each shoulder. "You don't have to do this,"

"He's right, you might be put in a wheelchair faster than you think."

"You're all underestimating her." Everyone turned to Kyoya who had a laptop on his lap, typing inwardly fast. "Apparently, Junko is not only defensive on security manners but also physical as well. I believe she has won at least 14 medals from Karate and other fighting associations, am I correct?" Junko didn't respond but flattened her uniform.

"I must be off to fight my opponent, if you wish to stay, you can, Makoto will be arriving to pick us up in a moment."

Tamaki then stepped forward, going by Junko's side. "Well then, it's settled! The Host Club will be accompanying you on your journey to the courtyard!"

"Boss, you make it sound like it's a Final Boss in a game."

"Oh shut up."

"What's next? Will Junko be able to win this fight or walk home in shame? Nonetheless, we have another obstacle, will the Host Club be able to get through the course? Next up, on Behind the Screen!"


End file.
